tentang dansa, tentang jatuh cinta
by hiirei
Summary: Rasanya seperti berada di opera sabun sungguhan—tunggu sampai Kara melontarkan kalimat bermajasnya yang berlebihan. [oso/fem!kara, slight oso/toto]


Tangan kanan menggenggam tangannya, tangan kiri menempel pada pinggangnya. Maju selangkah. Ke kanan. Putar. Ayunkan kakimu. Putar dia. Lalu dekap.

Kau melihat dia tersenyum ketika kau menatap wajahnya, dahi serta pipi basah akan keringat. Napas kalian sedikit terengah-engah setelah berdansa selama beberapa menit.(Entah mengapa rasanya waktu berjalan terlalu cepat jika kau bersamanya. Rasanya tak pernah cukup. Rasanya kau ingin bersamanya lebih lama.)Kalian mendudukkan diri pada laintai, dia memberimu sebotol air mineral yang langsung kau teguk habis.

"Jadi, besok, ya?" Dia bertanya, mengingatkanmu pada alasan mengapa kalian dapat mengenal satu sama lain.

Melempar botol kosong ke tempat sampah, kau menjawab singkat, "Ya, besok."

Besok, kau akan mengajak perempuan idamanmu untuk berdansa. Totoko, perempuan yang kau sukai sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Besok, dia berulang tahun, dan kau akan datang ke pestanya. Besok, dia akan menunjukkan hasil latihanmu selama dua bulan terakhir.

Kara memukul kepalamu dengan botol yang dipegangnya. Kau mengaduh, memberikan protes yang membuatnya tertawa kecil. Dia menghela napas, lalu memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. "Jangan ceroboh atau melakukan hal yang bodoh."

Dia, Kara, adalah 'guru' yang mengajarimu dansa selama dua bulan ini. Kalian bertemu berkat adikmu, Todomatsu, yang awalnya mengejekmu habis-habisan ketika kau berkata ingin mengajak Totoko berdansa. Katanya, Kara ini memang ahli dansa, sering mengajari orang-orang yang dianggap sulit untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai irama musik, jadi pasti dapat membimbing kau yang susah sekali diajari apapun.

Awal kalian bertemu bukan hal yang menyenangkan, sebenarnya. Dia orang yang tegas, sedangkan kau orang yang tak suka diomeli. Dia juga suka berkata dengan kalimat-kalimat bermajas yang tak kau mengerti—kau bahkan hampir merasa sedang berada di panggung opera sabun setiap mendengar kata-katanya. Kalian seringkali bertengkar—sejujurnya, kau yang memicu amarahnya, padahal dia terkenal sebagai guru yang sabar.

Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali kau sengaja menginjak kakinya ketika kalian sedang berlatih. Tentu dia tahu, namun lebih memilih untuk diam saja dan tetap melanjutkan latihan kalian. Setelah seminggu berlalu, Kara berkata bahwa dia hanya ingin kau dapat berdansa, ingin agar dia dapat berhasil melatihmu, jadi dia akan memaklumi kesalahanmu.

Mendengar perkataannya, kau merasa bersalah. Rasanya kau ini jahat sekali, padahal dia mengajarimu dengan tulus, namun kau seakan tidak menghargai dia. Jadi, kau berusaha berubah. Kau meyakinkan dirimu bahwa nanti, setelah berlatih dengan Kara, kau dapat berdansa dengan benar. Kau dapat mengajak Totoko berdansa di ulang tahunnya, dan mengejutkan semua orang. (Hei! Seorang Osomatsu Matsuno dapat berdansa, lho! Hebat kan?)

Sejak saat itu, kalian berdua mulai akrab. Kau suka menanyakan tentang dirinya, tentang alasan mengapa dia menjadi guru dansa, mengapa dia seringkali menggunakan kalimat-kalimat aneh ketika berbicara. Kara akan balik menanyakan dirimu. Dalam waktu dua bulan, rasanya kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain seakan sudah bertemu sejak lama.

(Mungkin ini alasannya. Mungkin karena selama dua bulan ini kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya, maka kau merasa selalu ingin bersamanya. Tentu karena itu, kan? Memangnya ada alasan apa lagi?)

"Rasanya cepat sekali, ya," ucapnya lagi, kini menatap pada bayangannya di cermin. Matamu mengikuti pandangannya, melihat pantulan diri kalian berdua pada cermin. Hanya ada sedikit jarak di antara kalian berdua. Kau dapat menyandarkan kepalamu di bahunya jika kau sedikit mengatur posisimu.

Rasanya pas sekali. Kau dan dia, duduk bersebelahan, berdampingan. Kara tersenyum, namun kau berpikir ada yang janggal. Ada yang aneh pada senyumnya. Kau tidak tahu apa alasannya.

Kara menoleh, menatapmu, masih dengan senyum yang membuat hatimu seakan ditikam pisau. "Semoga kau berhasil. Aku yakin dia pasti akan sangat senang."

 **.**

 **tentang dansa, tentang jatuh cinta**

 **osomatsu-san akatsuka fujio**

 **dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.**

 **[oso/fem!dancer!kara untuk antologi** you'll be my star (and i'll be your sky) **]**

 **.**

Kau berlari. Beberapa pasang mata menatapmu heran, namun kau tidak menghiraukan mereka.

Keringat membanjiri tubuhmu, membasahi kemeja yang kau pakai. Padahal kemarin, seminggu lalu, dua bulan lalu, kau menjaga agar kemeja ini tidak rusak. Tapi kau sedang tidak peduli. Kemeja ini sudah tidak penting lagi bagimu. Ada hal lain yang mengisi pikiranmu (juga hatimu).

Harusnya sekarang kau berada di pesta Totoko, menggenggam tangannya, mengajaknya berdansa seperti yang sudah kau bayangkan sejak lebih dari dua bulan lalu. Harusnya kini Totoko menatapmu kagum, lalu kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya sejak lama, kau mengingkan dia, kau—

"Kara!"

Pemilik nama itu menoleh, terkejut melihatmu yang kini terlihat sangat berantakan. Belum sempat dia mengatakan apapun, kau sudah berderap menuju dia, tanganmu bergerak untuk menggenggam tangannya.

"Kara."

Tinggi kalian tidak jauh berbeda—sungguh, untuk seorang perempuan, dia cukup tinggi, kau sering merasa seakan kau ini lelaki pendek—namun kini dia terlihat sedikit lebih pendek darimu berkat pantofel yang kau pakai. Rambut panjangnya tersisir rapi, diikat ekor kuda, hasil tatanannya setiap pagi setelah mandi. Alisnya terlalu tebal, tapi kau menganggapnya sebagai ciri khas.

Kau bodoh. Rasanya seperti berada di opera sabun sungguhan—tunggu sampai Kara melontarkan kalimat bermajasnya yang berlebihan. Harusnya kau menyadarinya sejak dulu. Karena mungkin, mungkin perasaanmu ini sudah ada sejak lama. Mungkin sejak kalian akrab. Mungkin sejak kau sengaja mengusilinya.

Mungkin sejak kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Lama menunggumu untuk berbicara, dia akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Jangan katakan kalau kau baru saja lari ke sini."

Kau tertawa, membuatnya menarik tangannya untuk memukul kepalamu. Dia hanya tersenyum, matanya menatapmu seakan meminta penjelasan. Menarik napas panjang, kau menganggukkan kepalamu, menyiapkan kata-kata yang sudah kau rangkai selama kau berlari untuk kau ucapkan.

Ah.

Tapi kau ini orang yang bodoh. Menyiapkan kata-kata panjang juga percuma. Kau hanya akan mengatakan apa yang kau pikirkan, bukan?

"Aku—" Kau berusaha untuk tetap menatapnya, walau rasanya memalukan sekali. "—aku suka padamu."

Harusnya kata-kata ini kau ucapkan sejak lama. Kau mengutuk dirimu dalam hati, sedikit kesal tidak melakukannya lebih awal.

Kara menautkan kedua alisnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Totoko?"

Kau memutar bola matamu, "Oh ayolah, kau juga tahu aku akan ditolak olehnya." Kalimatmu membuatnya mendengus keras, tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

Tangannya kembali terangkat, lalu memukul pundakmu pelan. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Terus begitu hingga kau mendengarnya terisak. "Kau curang."

Kau menahan tangannya untuk memberi pukulan lagi, menautkan jarimu dengannya. Dia menatap tangan kalian, matanya kini sedikit merah dan pipinya basah akan air mata.

"Harusnya sejak dulu, maafkan aku."

Kecupan kau beri pada punggung tangannya.

"Bolehkah aku berdansa dengamu?"

 **.**

 **Tamat**


End file.
